


Collars & Chill

by blue_veins



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Come Eating, Dom!Ben, Dom/sub, M/M, Movie Night, ace!Alex, and sometimes one just wants to be asked about their boundaries before getting absolutely wrecked, because im me, face fucking, implied Ben/Alex/Hannah, let alex rest 2k5ever, look this is all very soft, sub!Alex, that lead into other activities just for ben and alex, there are a few others but i left unnamed you can fill in as you see fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Alex just wanted to surprise Ben by wearing his nice collar, turns out Ben was the one who had a surprise for Alex.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Kudos: 14





	Collars & Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I was shown [this](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/382639779814309898/789463981538148362/image0.jpg) and well this just had to happen. This was just supposed to be a fun little evening fic and then it got completely out of hand sooo... I hope you enjoy!!  
> Thank you to my lovely friend who listened to me throw words at them for the past like 2 weeks about this. <3 <3

Alex pinpointed the exact moment when Ben noticed he was wearing the collar. Ben had just walked in, and Alex turned to say hello (with a certified smirk of course), and rather than meeting Alex’s gaze his eyes went directly to his neck. Now, the fun thing about the collar Alex was wearing (that Ben had so  _ very _ kindly gifted him) was that it was able to tuck into, and mimic a collared shirt, so wearing it out in public was in fact, much easier for him to do, but Ben, knowing exactly what it was, would still be able to pick it out easily. 

Alex couldn’t deny the thrill he felt as their friends, and colleagues filtered in for their movie night seeing him wearing a collar, even if they had no idea that’s what it was. He even got a few comments on it, joking about how he always had to dress up, even for an evening in. Alex took it all in stride, laughing good naturedly, because honestly, even if he wasn’t wearing the collar he’d still likely be in a collared shirt, so it was well easy to play off.

When Ben finally made it to him he smiled, touched his elbow and leaned in to whisper in his ear, “You going to be good for me while wearing that?” Alex felt his eyes flutter, and a shiver go down his spine as Ben’s low pitched voice and breath brushed his ear.  _ Christ _ he really should look into doing ASMR. Ben backed off quickly, but just raised his eyebrow at him, waiting for an answer before moving on. 

“Yes.” Alex’s reply was a barely audible whisper, sounding more like he got the air punched out of his lungs. 

Ben’s hand briefly brushed against Alex’s side and ran along his back as he walked by “ _ Good _ .”

Alex had to take a moment to get his breath back. He was never sure how Ben always managed to do that, to get the upper hand. Alex had intended to throw him off balance with this, to surprise him with it, but Ben was able to get his footing so quickly, every time. Alex couldn’t lie to himself, it was seriously hot. 

And because Alex was being truthful with himself, he knew what he really wanted from all of this. Yes, he may have put the collar on to be a bit of a brat, to catch Ben off guard, but really? Alex  _ did _ just want to be good for Ben. He wanted that praise, to earn that proud look in Ben’s eyes, and soft smile. For Ben to decide what he had earned, and give it to him, no matter what it was. He wanted to please Ben, and make him happy. With the way he kept sneaking glances at Alex, he thought he might just have been able to achieve that. 

Ben sat closer to Alex than was strictly necessary, but considering how many of them were squished onto the sofa, it certainly wasn’t out of the ordinary. After they were all settled, Ben brought his arm up to rest along the back of the sofa, but rather than resting along Alex’s shoulder’s like he’d done so many times before, he bent his elbow and rested his hand at the back of Alex’s neck. Alex felt himself instantly relax at his touch. 

Before long Ben was playing with the short hairs just above his collar, and he timed sticking a finger between the collar and his skin during a loud moment in the movie, because he knew Alex wouldn’t be able to hold back a gasp. 

He was right. The cheeky bastard. 

Ben didn’t keep it there, he wasn’t a complete ass, but he did continue to do the things that helped Alex relax. It didn’t take long for Alex to almost completely melt against Ben’s side, head resting on his shoulder. Soon enough Alex felt his eyes closing. He wasn’t sleeping. He  _ wasn’t _ , but it sure did feel nice to just relax, and feel the solid and reassuring presence that was Ben pressed against him.

Alex could tell when the lights had been turned on, but didn’t open his eyes. He was far too comfortable, and his eyelids felt like they were weighed down. He was just awake enough to hear snatches of hushed conversation.

“Oh my goodness, is he asleep?” 

“Fucking finally.” 

“Sorry Ben, I’m afraid a sleeping Alex means cat rules. You’re stuck there, you can’t move.”

Alex felt the rumble of Ben’s soft reply as much as he heard it, he hadn’t realized he had leaned quite so far onto Ben. “I think I’ll manage, not like I haven’t spent a night or three here after recording went late.”

“Mmmmhmmm, I’m sure you will.” Alex could hear the smirk in Jonny’s voice, even in his half awake state. He could also feel the movement of Ben moving his free arm to flip Jonny off. 

“Okay, okay, enough, shoo.” Hannah waved her hand towards the door even as she gave out hugs to everyone as they left. She came back in a few minutes later, “You boys gonna be alright?”

“Yes, Hannah, thank you. I’ll take good care of him.”

Hannah smiled and leaned over to leave a kiss in Ben’s hair, “You always do.” She ran her hand through Alex’s hair briefly, making him sigh happily, and then they were alone. 

“I know you’re awake.” Ben brushed his hand over the collar again before resting it on Alex’s shoulder.

Alex just mumbled and buried his face further into Ben’s chest not liking being called out but not wanting to say anything quite yet.

Ben just continued while running his hand down Alex’s back in long slow strokes, “I thought you were gonna act up with me today, pulling that stunt; surprising me with the collar,” Ben paused briefly in his petting to rest his hand over the collar and rub his thumb gently along the skin above, sending a shiver down Alex’s spine, “but you were such a good boy for me tonight,” Ben emphasized his point by giving the back of Alex’s neck a squeeze, and Alex felt more than heard the whine at the back of his own throat, “and I think you deserve something nice for that. What do you think, love?”

Alex nuzzled against Ben’s chest, awake but still sleepy enough that his filters were mostly gone, so just replied with a “Jus’ wanted to be good for you.” 

Ben’s hand moved to cup Alex’s cheek, tilting his face up to look at him, “You were a  _ very _ good boy for me.”

Alex felt his lips part as he took a sharp breath, arm tightening where he had snuck it, around Ben’s waist. 

Ben kept the eye contact, "Sexual or not?" 

Alex licked his lips, heat pooling in his gut just from being asked, Ben taking his boundaries into account right from the start, "Sexual. Please." 

Ben smiled, "Of course, love." 

Ben easily rearranged them so Alex was laying on his back along the sofa, leaning against a pile of comfy pillows and blankets. Ben rested his hand along Alex's neck, thumb brushing his jaw. "Just relax and let me take care of you, you've earned it." 

Alex's eyes fluttered as he nodded, belatedly remembering Ben preferred him to use his words as long as he had them, "Y-yes." 

Ben purred, "Good boy."

Ben started by untangling the collar from his shirt, and asked "On or off?" 

The idea of taking off the collar hadn’t even crossed his mind, "On, please." 

Ben's pleased smile sent another curl of warmth through Alex. As Ben continued to unbutton his shirt he left a trail of kisses along his chest as he did so, taking his time, allowing Alex to feel each one.

By the time Ben got to Alex's stomach his breath was already catching, and Ben must've noticed how his hands twitched. 

He looked up at Alex through his eyelashes, "It's okay love, you have permission to touch." 

Alex made a soft noise at the back of his throat (as much at the sight of Ben, as the permission from him) as his hand went straight to Ben's hair, wanting,  _ needing _ that grounding touch. Seeing Ben lean into the touch as his hand carded through his hair, knowing it affected him just as strongly, never failed to hit Alex right in his chest. 

Ben left a trail of kisses along Alex’s hips and stomach as he started to undo and remove his trousers, only moving out of reach briefly, sure to leave a kiss on Alex’s palm when he had. Soon enough he was settled between Alex’s legs, running his hands along his thighs. 

“ _ Christ _ you’re beautiful.” Ben ran his hand up along Alex’s stomach and chest, until he reached his neck, “Sometimes I can’t believe that you’re mine,” and tugged ever so lightly on the collar. Alex couldn’t have stopped the moan that slipped from his lips even if he had wanted to.

Ben kept his hold on the collar as he leaned down for a kiss, Alex eagerly responded to it, hands searching for wherever he could reach. When Ben finally broke the kiss, Alex whined but didn’t follow, as much as he wanted to. Ben obviously had a plan, and Alex wasn’t going to be the one to disrupt it, whatever it may be. 

He started by following a similar path down Alex’s chest as before, but with more detours, tongue, and teeth involved, mixing in a smattering of praise when his mouth was not otherwise occupied. Which meant that by the time Ben was settled on his stomach between Alex’s thighs (his own feet dangling off the end of the sofa) Alex was an absolute squirming mess. Ben had his hands on either side of his hips holding his already twitching hips still. 

Ben kissed the inside of Alex’s thigh, “You ready for your reward,” he leaned down and kissed the other thigh, “for being such a good boy?”

Alex wanted to ask wasn’t he already receiving said reward? But not only did he not have the breath for it, but he still couldn’t bring himself to question Ben. Not now, not with the collar on, not with the praise he’s received, not after agreeing at every one of their check points, and meaning it, wholeheartedly, every single time. So instead he just breathed out, “Yes, Ben,  _ please _ .”

Ben nuzzled his short-hairs, Alex feeling his smile against his skin before leaving one more kiss on his thigh and moving on. Rather than continue to take it slow, like he had all fucking evening, Ben decided to lick a stripe up Alex’s cock and swallow him down whole. 

There was no holding back the loud moan that escaped Alex, and the only reason he didn’t completely arch off the sofa was Ben’s strong hands holding him in place: one on his hip the other flat against his stomach. 

Alex felt Ben moan around his cock, which was when he realized he had his hand tangled in Ben's hair again. He had no idea when it got back there, but Ben was obviously enjoying the results, and Alex was certainly reaping the benefits. He already knew he wasn't going to last long, not with how Ben took his time to work him up. Alex already felt heat pooling in his gut, hot and insistent, just as Ben was.

Alex attempted to give him a warning, just in case, but Ben refused to budge, and then Alex was lost to the world, moaning Ben's name.

When Alex came back to himself Ben was smiling up at him from where he was still nestled between his legs.

Alex made a little grabby motion with his free hand, a small needy sound escaping him. Ben quickly picked up the hint and sidled up so Alex could kiss him thoroughly. Alex didn't think he would ever tire of the taste of himself on Ben's lips.

When Alex was satisfied with the amount of kisses he received (well. mostly, one could never have enough) he asked "What about you?" 

Ben chuckled, and brushed his hand through Alex’s hair, "No need to worry about me, this was for you." 

Hmmmm that wouldn't do. Not for Alex. So he put on his best puppy dog eyes, turned them up to eleven, and looked at Ben through his lashes, "But I thought you said I was a  _ good _ boy?"

Ben's eyes darkened, and his voice lowered to that rumbling tone that never failed to make his spine tingle. "You want my cock that bad, love? Is that what you think you really deserve?" 

Alex's mouth was already beginning to water at the thought, he licked his lips and kept the eye contact, " _ Please _ ."

Ben stuck a couple fingers behind the collar and gave another little tug, "Well then, who would I be to refuse such a good boy?"

Alex watched Ben like a hawk as he undressed, and carefully sat on Alex’s chest, using the surrounding pillows and blankets to both get the best angle, and make it the most comfortable for Alex. Ben had also very obviously enjoyed giving Alex his reward, and if Alex wasn’t so eager he would admonish Ben for attempting to brush it off. Alex had been very adamant about his feelings towards this evening's activities, he would have to bring it up to Ben later... when his cock wasn’t hard, and wet, and within reach.

“Hands on my thighs, love, usual hand signals if you need anything, yeah?”

Alex nodded, but looked up when Ben gently grasped his chin to make him look up at him, “Use your words, please.”

“Yes, usual hand signals.”

Ben smiled, and ran his hand through his hair, “Thank you.”

It was incredible, the warmth Alex felt in his chest from the sound of approval in Ben’s voice.

"Just stay still for me love, just relax." Alex did as he was told while Ben allowed him to adjust to his cock, making sure the angle was good, and he could still breathe. But in all honesty, Alex was already gone. Sure he enjoyed being in control, or on even ground just as much. But, there was just something so  _ freeing _ about letting Ben have complete control over him. To allow him do as he pleased, knowing he was safe in Ben's extraordinarily capable hands.

So Alex just relaxed as Ben rocked into his mouth, and praise washing over him as Ben came undone. Making sure Alex knew how perfect he was, how good he was, how beautiful, smart and clever and loved he was. Alex felt like he actually absorbed more of his compliments and approval as it washed over him like this. Knowing Ben meant every word that he said.

Ben attempted to pull out but Alex’s hands tightened on his thighs, one of them giving a single harder squeeze, a signal that he was good, he was okay, and that was enough to send Ben over the edge, coming down Alex’s throat. 

Because Alex hadn’t been in control, things had gotten a bit, ahh... messier, come and drool dripping down his chin, but Ben loved kissing and licking him clean just as much as Alex did, so it was a win-win situation all around. After Ben was satisfied with his clean up, he lay down next to Alex, and basically scooped him up to lay across him - just how Alex preferred - so he could octopus around Ben. 

Ben started to slowly run his hand along Alex’s spine in long languid strokes, “Satisfied with your reward, love?”

Alex hummed as he nuzzled in impossibly closer, feeling loose and relaxed and happy, “Yes, thank you.” He paused for just a moment, “Glad I could be good for you.”

Ben left a kiss in his hair, “You’re always good for me, even when you’re being a brat.” 

Alex smiled against Ben’s chest, filing that lovely piece of information away for later, most likely to be brought up when Ben would least expect it. 


End file.
